Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of the Crystalsapien species from the planet Mor'Otesi. He replaces Eye Guy in his ability to blast lasers from anywhere on his body. Ben first transformed into Chromastone in the episode All That Glitters when fighting a horde of zombified schoolgirls. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based lifeform made of highly durable crystal. He has a purple body, and purple legs and arms with several black lines and dots on them. His hands and face are magenta. He also sports magenta shards all over his body: six on his back, two on his chest, and one on top of his small, purple head, resembling a horn. He also has one, large, cyclopian eye. Chromastone's name actually comes from the word "chroma" which means "color". Powers and Abilities Chromastone is a super dense silicon life-form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy. Chromastone possesses some degree of super-strength, as he was able to easily overpower a Techadon-enhanced Cash in The Gauntlet. Equipped with the sacred crystal of the Petrosapiens, his genetic donor Sugilite was able to fly and bring back the destroyed planet Petropia. He is also able to create a beam of light like a flashlight, as shown in Inside Man. Weaknesses The weakness of Chromastone is that he is unable to absorb energy when he is not expecting it or is too weak to do so. An example is given in the episodes Be-Knighted and Fame. Ben 10: Alien Force In the two-part season three premiere Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone got shattered into pieces by Vilgax. In order to prevent the wearer's health becoming compromised, the Omnitrix reformed the crystal shards of Chromastone's body into Diamondhead. In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax used a seismic weapon to shatter Diamondhead's crystalline structure, exposing Sugilite underneath. Tetrax then gave Sugilite a crystal, which he absorbed and then immediately flew off into space(much to the surprise of Ben). Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can use the crystal(which serves as back-up for Petropia and its people) to restore his homeworld and it's people. It is later revealed that the Sugilite released by Tetrax is a genetic back-up of Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's genetic back-up is destroyed by Vilgax, but gives Ben the back-up crystal to finish reviving Petropia's people. Using Diamondhead, Ben revives the Petrosapien. This also revives the original Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that Chromastone still remains within the Codon Stream and is accessible again in the Omnitrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Chromastone briefly appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Fame, facing Bivalvan only to be electrocuted at the end. He appeared again in Where the Magic Happens to help fight off the flying rock monsters. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|right|300px|Chromastone Transformation in "Fame" *''Fame'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' Video Games * Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game (DS only) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planatary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) Trivia *Chromastone got electrocuted in the episode Fame, though in All That Glitters, he wasn't. This is because he can't absorb when not expecting it. *Chromastone's name comes from the words Chroma (meaning "color" in Greek) and stone. So, translated, his name would mean "Colorful rock", referring to his appearance. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic back-up. *It is revealed in The Secret of Chromastone that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. *In Fame, Ben wasn't sure that he still had Chromastone. *When Ben becomes Chromastone, he always poses dramatically, except for his first appearance. *The name Chromastone is similar to the word chromosome for the reference that he is the back up key for the revival of Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Chromastone is indestructible, hence he will turn into a Petrosapien when destroyed and vice versa. *Ben is shown to not fully know Chromastone's powers, as he did not have access to certain powers that Sugilite possesses. *Chromastone's transformation is similar to Diamondhead's Alien Force transformation. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors occasionally in different episodes. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that Ben is capable of flying as Chromastone, but has yet to do so. *He has the 1st special transformation. Gallery ChromastoneTerraspin.jpg|Chromastone toy Chrom_lego.jpg|Lego Chromastone Mcdonalds_toys_ben-10_alien-force_chromastone.jpg|McDonalds Chromastone toy Chromastone_Wallpaper.jpg|Chromastone Wallpaper Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens